Aluminum-air battery is a late-model high-energy chemical power source, which takes aluminum alloy as negative electrode, air electrode as positive electrode, neutral or alkaline aqueous solution as the electrolyte. The battery outputs electric energy in the running course by consuming the aluminum alloy cathode and oxygen in air. Aluminum-air battery can run without battery charging. During the running process, the battery can keep continuous running by supplementing the consumed aluminum alloy negative electrode. Therefore, it is also known as metal fuel cell. Neutral aluminum-air battery takes saline solution or seawater as electrolyte, alkaline aluminum-air battery takes sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide aqueous solution as electrolyte.
The early disclosed Chinese patent, with its patent number of 91109160.2 and title of “Neutral Aluminum-Air Battery and Its Preparation Method”, has disclosed a battery pack constituted by two single batteries. The battery pack is a sealed structure, but reaction sediment generated in the process of running fails to be removed constantly. Another early disclosed Chinese patent, with its patent number of 99251233.5 and title of “Aluminum-Air Battery”, has disclosed the structure of an aluminum-air battery. The structure adopts overall combined fence-type negative electrode, convenient for replacement. In the meantime, combined fence-type negative electrode can be removed from the liquid level of the electrolyte, so as to avoid consumption of anode due to self-discharge, and the circular flowing electrolyte can scour the surface of the aluminum plate, so as to avoid the reaction sediment from shielding the aluminum plate. Nevertheless, during operation, voltage of the battery is low due to only one battery chamber, and reaction sediment is difficult to be removed from the electrolyte, for it is flowing inside of the battery.